Electrical terminals are typically soldered to a conductive surface to provide electrical connections to various devices. In automotive applications, electrical terminals can be soldered to a conductive terminal pad located on, for example, automotive glass such as a windshield or rear window, to provide electrical connection to devices on or embedded within the glass. Typical devices on or in windshields or rear windows, include window defrosters or antennas. A drawback of soldering electrical terminals to automotive glass is that the heat applied to the glass during soldering of the electrical terminals thereon, can in some cases, weaken or damage the glass. An alternative to the soldering process is to employ a conductive adhesive which secures the electrical terminal to the conductive terminal pad without the use of heat. However, currently available conductive adhesives take several hours to curve or harden, so that conductive adhesives are not usually suitable for high speed automated mass production.